


The Offer

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: DC Extended Universe, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mob Boss AU, Romance, hesitant attraction, just a hint of a dominant Clark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Gwendolyn Barker is on the verge of being homeless when Clark Kent, shipping magnate and rumored mob boss, makes her an offer that would take care of everything. All he asks is for a year of her life. (Mob Boss AU - very loosely inspired by the movie 365 Days)
Relationships: Clark Kent/OFC, Clark Kent/Original Female Character
Comments: 41
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen set the glass of water in front of him.

"Dining alone tonight, Mr. Kent?"

"Yes. First time in weeks."

"I've seen. Business must be good."

"Business dinners don't always mean good business, but, yes. It has been."

She smiled. "Do you need a minute to decide? Or should I just put in an order for your usual?"

He closed his menu. "What do you recommend?"

"Customers seem to really enjoy the Carbonara."

"I asked what _you_ recommend."

"Mr. Kent, I don't exactly make enough money to eat here."

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I didn't mean to—"

"It's all right." She waved him off.

"Bring the Carbonara."

"Wine?"

"Chef's choice."

"Yes, sir."

Fifteen minutes went by, and Gwen dodged Kent's usual flirting. Only once did he ever cross a line by asking her back to his place the first night she ever had his table. She politely declined, and he apologized.

"Most women like when I'm forward," he said. "Glad to see you're not like most women."

She knew of at least two other waitresses who agreed to that same request. They were gone less than a month later. Maybe because they'd blabbed about it. Maybe there were others she didn't know about. It didn't matter. Her job was her meal ticket, and it was barely taking care of that, lately. She couldn't afford to get fired. No matter how gorgeous the man was.

Not to mention the rumors of Kent's illegal businesses. "Mob boss" sounded like something ridiculous out of an old movie, but what else do you call it?

"How is everything?" she asked as she refilled his wine glass.

"Delicious. Great recommendation. You should really try it some time."

"Only if the chef will sneak me a taste."

"Or you could agree to go on a date with me."

"Mr. Kent, I can't."

"You won't."

"Ok, fine. I won't. Can I get you anything else?"

He started to smile, but shook his head. "No. I'm good."

She nodded and walked away.

"Beth, I'm taking five. Watch my tables?"

"Sure."

She went into the break room and checked her cell for messages. The usual cat meme from her sister, and a missed call from her landlord.

"Shit."

She hit the call back button and chewed her fingernail until he answered.

"You'd better have the rent, Barker."

"I'm sorry. I just need a little more time."

"You've had three months. Next month is almost due. You're getting too far behind."

"Please, I can have it in two weeks."

"How much?"

"A month."

"Don't bother. I want all three months, and maybe I'll give a break on next month."

"But I can't get three months worth of rent in two weeks. I just—"

Kent took the phone from her hand, "You'll be paid in full tomorrow," and hung up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your landlord off your back from the sound of it."

"He'll expect that money." She paced. "What am I going to do? You shouldn't even be back here."

"I got an important call, and I have to leave. I came to give you your tip."

He handed her a large bill, much larger than the customary fifteen percent, along with her cell. Her shoulders slumped.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Go out with me."

"What?"

"Go out with me, and I'll catch up your rent."

"I'm not a hooker."

"It's just a date."

"In exchange for payment."

He put his hands in his pockets. "Do you know who I am?"

Her entire body tensed. Maybe the rumors were true.

"Yes," she whispered.

"But you still turn me down. Repeatedly."

"I… I don't…"

"It's ok. Goodnight, Gwen."

—

Gwen walked into her landlord's office as soon as his office hours began.

"Mr. Ross, I can give you—"

"So, your rent is paid and you come in? Typical."

"What?"

"I never see tenants when they owe rent."

"What do you mean my rent is paid?"

"Your accountant friend came and paid up through next month."

"Accountant?"

"Am I speaking gibberish? Yes."

She closed her eyes and left without another word. The taxi ride was more than she wanted to pay, but she couldn't take the bus that far across town. It would take forever.

The glass building was the second highest in the city. Krypton International Transport. She stopped at the front desk.

"What floor is Mr. Kent's office?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kent doesn't see anyone without an appointment."

"You call him and tell him Gwen Barker is here, and I need to—"

"Miss Barker?" A red-haired woman approached her and held out her hand. "I'm Lois, Mr. Kent's assistant. He thought you might stop by. I can take you to him."

"Thank you."

—

Kent stood and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Gwen," he smiled. "It's nice to see you here."

"I turned you down."

"I know."

"Why did you pay it?"

"I didn't want you on the street."

That answer took her back a bit. The attitude drained and she paced.

"Mr. Kent—"

"Call me Clark."

"I can't thank you enough for what you did, but I can't give you what you're asking."

"I'm not asking for anything."

"But you have."

He sat down at his desk, and leaned back in his chair.

"Why are you having financial trouble? I know that you're paid enough to get by where you work."

"You really want to know?"

"I do." He motioned for her to sit across the desk from him.

"I'm paying for my little sister to go to college."

"What about your parents?"

"My mother died my junior year of high school, and my dad got clingy. When I moved to New York, he was livid. When my sister decided to attend college here, he disowned us both for 'abandoning' him. He actually makes pretty good money, which makes it impossible for my sister to file for government aid."

"So, you'll be in the same spot in a few months."

Gwen nodded and covered her face as her lip trembled. Clark sat in the chair next to her.

"Gwen, I want you to hear me out. I've made no secret of the fact that I'm attracted to you."

"That's true."

"Don't interrupt. You rejected me. That's fine. I'm in a situation where I can help you, and I want to."

"Why?"

His eyes closed and she realized her mistake.

"Sorry," she said. "I interrupted."

"When you first turned me down, I was angry. I'm used to getting my way. But I've learned more about you. I watch you work. We've shared some small talk. And now I know you're the kind of person who would go into poverty for her family. It's not just an attraction anymore, Gwen." He took her hand. "I like you. A lot. I want to offer you an opportunity. I want to take care of you."

She pulled her hand away. "In exchange for what?"

"Two things, I guess. First, your company."

"I won't sleep with you."

He sighed. "I'm not asking you to."

"Then, what?"

"That's the second thing. I want you to keep an open mind, and an open heart. Try to feel something for me. Let's say, for a year."

"A year?"

"One year, and if you're not madly in love with me you can go back to your job, and your apartment, and I'll never bother you again."

"You want me to leave my job and apartment? I won't have them when the year is over."

"I'll make sure you do." He stood and gently pulled her from her seat. "So, you can spend some time traveling and knowing that your sister's education is completely paid for," his thumb brushed her jaw, "while I take care of you. All you have to do is let me enjoy your company."

"No sex?"

"I won't touch you intimately without your expressed consent. But I do ask to be allowed to touch you affectionately." He trailed the back of his finger down her cheek. "I can't imagine not touching you at all for a year."

She closed her eyes, and sighed. "And when you say that you'll take care of me?"

"Whatever you need. Whatever you want. When was the last time someone took care of you, Gwen? The last time someone thought about your needs and desires?"

Her eyes fluttered closed again for a moment.

"If I'm going to even think about spending an entire year with you, I need to be able to trust you. There are rumors about you. I need to know if they're true."

Clark sighed and cupped her face. "Some are."

"Which ones?"

"Certain… businesses that may not be above board."

"Have you ever… how do I even ask this?"

"Just ask."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Clark shifted his weight from one foot to another and buried his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck.

"Some of the men I deal with are scum, and need to be treated like scum."

"Oh my God." She pulled his hands from her and backed away.

"Gwen…"

"Oh my God."

"They were criminals. Violent. Dangerous."

"You killed them!"

Clark wrapped his arm around her waist and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You can't yell things like that. Even in this office. Understand?"

She nodded and he let his hand fall, but kept her in his arm.

"I would never hurt you, Gwen. Never." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I need you to believe that."

"Why? Why me? Why any of this?"

"Because you turned me down."

"So, you just want me because you can't have me?"

"I can see why you'd think that, but, no." Clark walked away from her and stared out of the large window. "People use me. In most instances it's ok, I use them, too. But when all anyone ever wants from you is what they can get from your money or your power… it's tiring. You turning me down... I know you don't really want anything from me."

"Wouldn't this arrangement be because I want your money?"

"You don't want my money," he said with a smile. "You want your sister to go to college. If you could do it another way, you'd tell me to shove my offer up my ass. Wouldn't you?"

"Maybe not in those words, but…"

"Yeah, you would. I love that about you. I respect that. And it's a relief to talk to someone and know that they're not trying to work an angle." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "I just want to get to know you better, Gwen. Have I ever mistreated you?"

"No. You've always been very kind to me. Even when your guests haven't."

"And don't think they didn't hear about it. I couldn't disrespect them in front of the group, but they were sufficiently scolded for their behavior."

"Really?"

"I'll never lie to you. I might have to withhold things, sometimes for your own good, but I will never lie."

Gwen sat back down. "What about my sister?"

"What about her?"

"Would I be allowed to see her?"

"Of course." He squatted in front of her, and put his hand on her knee. "I'm not trying to hold you prisoner. You'll have your apartment to come and go from as needed, though you'd be living on my estate. And she could always come visit there."

She shook her head and chuckled. "This is insane."

"Maybe."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes. Your rent is paid through next month. Take as much time as you need. I want this to be your choice. I don't want you to resent me. That doesn't really make you want to be with someone."

"If I decide to go through with it, how do I get in touch with you?"

Clark grabbed a business card from his desk. "Call this number anytime, day or night. I'll make sure you're put through to me."

Gwen took the card, but Clark held onto her hand and lifted her from her seat. He held her gaze as he kissed the inside of her wrist, and she exhaled through parted lips.

"I think that's toying with the line between affectionate and intimate, Mr. Kent."

"Clark. And I like to toy with boundaries."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark lay in bed. Half past two in the morning and she was still on his mind. That was nothing new. He thought about her most nights. Especially nights he'd eaten at the restaurant. Having her in his office just heightened the thoughts. The woman, instead of the waitress. Being able to touch her. Having his lips on her skin.

He wanted her. More than her body. For more than a night.

His cell phone pulled him out of his head. It was Gwen. He settled back into his pillow as he answered.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"I'd ask how you knew it was me, but you found out where I live, so…"

He smiled. "Did you have questions?"

"I have my answer."

Clark sat up. "And?" The line was silent. "Gwen?"

"I accept."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

"So, I guess I'll finish out my week at work while you make arrangements, and then—"

"No. This starts now."

"Now?"

"You're not to step foot into that restaurant. When you wake for the day, pack a bag or two. Some clothes, essentials, anything that has meaning for you. Bring it along, but don't stress over leaving anything, because you can always go back for it. I'll send a car for you. Your room will be waiting for you here."

"That's fast."

"Any reason to slow down?"

"No, I guess not."

"I have meetings today that I can't cancel, so I'll see you once I'm home, and we'll talk more."

"Mr. Kent…"

"Clark."

"Clark. Sorry. Old habits. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Am _I_ sure?"

"All of this. The hassle, the expense. For me?"

"I'm more than sure."

"Why?"

"Because you're worth it all. Sleep well, Gwen. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up before she could respond. There was doubt in her voice, maybe over his motives, but he would prove himself.

He dialed his right hand man.

"Yes, sir?"

"Perry, sorry to wake you. I have a few things for you to take care of for me while I'm at the office this morning."

—

Gwen opened her door.

"Perry?"

"That's me."

"Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand and let him inside. Perry motioned to the two suitcases by the door.

"This is all?"

"I'm a little overwhelmed. I've never packed for a year."

"I can always bring you back for something you've forgotten."

"Thank you. I think I'm good with this. For now, at least."

He carried her bags to the car, and waited for her to do a run though to make sure everything was off.

Perry sat in the back of the car with her on the way to Clark's estate in Bridgehampton. A clear partition separated them from the driver.

"So, what's the estate like?"

"Very comfortable. You'll have your own room and bathroom. Mr. Kent wants you to be completely at ease."

"Beach?"

"Of course."

"Pool?"

"An absolute must," he said with a smile.

Gwen leaned her head back and sighed.

"Mr. Kent really wanted to bring you home himself," Perry said.

"He told me he has meetings."

Perry nodded.

"This is a long commute. I imagine he works some late nights."

"He has a driver, so he can sleep if he needs to on the commute. He also has an apartment on one of the upper floors at Krypton."

"Perks of being a millionaire? Let me ask you… if Krypton is so successful, why does he—"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss any of Mr. Kent's business."

Perry gave her a pointed look over the rim of his glasses.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Just avoid discussing his business with anyone but him."

"Understood."

The car turned through a small gate in a hedge wall.

"Here we are," Perry said.

"Wow."

"I've been given strict orders to show you directly to your room so you can get settled, and Mr. Kent asks that you stay there until he's home. He wants to give you the grand tour himself. You can take your time to unpack. You have your own personal bathroom, en suite, and if you need anything from the kitchen, I'll grab it for you."

"Don't leave my room? Sounds suspicious."

"I think he just wants to spend that time with you."

Walking in, Gwen braced herself for hard lines and lots of glass. Modern style befitting the richest of the rich. What she got was vastly different. Clean, but not sterile. Soft. Welcoming.

The living room couldn't be hidden, so she stared at the setup. Perry said the estate was comfortable. She'd found that an odd description, but it fit. It felt like a home.

"The stairs are this way."

Perry smiled and let her walk ahead of him as they each carried a suitcase.

Her room was the same. Soft and welcoming.

"This room is so big."

Perry laughed. "Your en suite is through there. The bathroom down the hall leads out onto the balcony."

"The bathroom does?"

"So you can come straight in from the pool or the beach."

"They thought of everything."

"If you need anything, here's my cell." He handed her a card. "I'll be here until Mr. Kent arrives."

"Thank you, Perry."

"You're welcome."

—

Clark knocked on Gwen's door.

"Come in."

He eased the door open. When she saw him, Gwen sat up from where she lay on her bed, reading. Clark smiled.

"You look like you're settling right in."

"I am." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "The space is so… peaceful."

"Good." He left the door open and walked toward her as he spoke. "Did Perry ask you to stay in your room?"

"He did."

"Did he explain why?"

"He did."

Clark took her hand and pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

"Did you do as I asked?"

"I did. I didn't even go out on the balcony."

Clark tugged her to her feet and chuckled. "Now, that's will power." Another kiss to her hand. "Ready for the tour?"

"Didn't you just get home? Don't you want to rest a minute?"

He shook his head. "I've been thinking about you all day."

She blushed, and Clark sighed.

"Let's start at the beginning," he said. "Back to the front door."

He held her hand as they walked down the stairs.

"Now, this part of the house I've seen," she said. "Unless Perry was supposed to cover my eyes, then I saw nothing."

Clark laughed. "No, I think that would have gone a bit too far. Ok, so, let's keep going."

He walked her through the kitchen, a gathering area with a pool table, a movie theater room, and several bedrooms before they were back in the upstairs hall.

"And the best part of the house for last." He motioned toward a bathroom. "Shall we?"

"The bathroom?"

"The area through the bathroom."

"Oh! The balcony."

"Which leads to the pool. And further…."

"The beach?"

"The beach.

"Should I change into my sandals?"

"Sandals, huh? You wanna walk on the beach with me?"

"Oh… I, uh…"

"It's ok." Clark smiled. "I know you're not there. Yet. We can walk on the beach, and I'll be on my best behavior."

"Promise?"

"Scout's honor," he said as he held up two fingers together. "But sandals may be a good idea, unless you prefer barefoot. Which I do."

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he chuckled.

"You were a scout?"

"I was. Is that surprising?"

"Well, yeah. I mean… boy scout… criminal…."

"I don't really discuss that last part." He took a step closer to her. "That part of what I do is not who I am. Not really. I need you to look past it."

"You get that it's not an easy thing to look past, right?"

"I do. It's part of the reason I asked you to come here. I want you to see me. The real me. The private me."

"The boy scout?"

"Sort of." He smiled. "Let's head outside before it gets dark."

"I'll grab my sandals."

He tugged her hand. "Give barefoot a try. Naked is better."

"Mr. Kent!"

He relished the redness of her cheeks. "I mean your feet, of course."

"I'm sure you do."

He brushed the back of his fingers over her jaw.

"And please call me Clark."

"Clark… sorry."

"Come on."

He tugged her through the bathroom and out onto the balcony. The breeze tousled her hair, and she let out a breath as she neared the railing.

"The view is incredible. I thought it was gorgeous from the window, but… wow."

He stepped up behind her and put his arms around her to grip the railing.

"You can bring a book out here and enjoy the sound of the water and the breeze. It's all yours. No one can bother you. Whatever you want to do. I'm here to take care of it." His lips were so close to her ear. He closed his eyes and stepped away. "Let's get to that walk, then we'll have dinner."

Clark let go of her hand once they were on the beach. He always loved the feel of sand under his feet, and he focused on the dimming sun. It would set in an hour, and here he was with the woman he'd dreamed of for months, walking quietly along the water. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. He'd only had her one day, but it was one day closer to losing her.

"You're quiet," she said.

"Just enjoying the moment. I don't get to do that very often."

"Too busy?"

He kicked at the sand as his leg swung forward. "Too alone." His bluntness surprised him. "Not very many moments worth enjoying." What was it about this woman that put him so at ease?

"I doubt you lack companionship."

"That kind of companion is shallow. Meaningless. I want more than a warm body."

"What do you want?"

"Friendship. Intimacy. True intimacy."

"I'm sure you have friends."

"I have business associates and employees."

"Perry?"

"My assistant, for lack of a better word. Essentially, my second in command. I don't exactly invite Perry over to shoot pool."

Gwen slipped her hand into his. "I can be a friend."

Clark stopped and faced her. "You can look past the other side of the boy scout?"

"I can focus on the man who's always been kind and generous with me, and has done his best to put me at ease in this situation. My part of the deal is to keep an open mind. So, I'll do that."

Clark took her face in both hands and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"And an open heart," he whispered, and pulled her into his arms.

"I can't promise I'll ever feel that way."

"I'm not asking you to. All I ask is that you don't dismiss the idea that you could love me."

"You keep saying you want me to fall in love with you. Do you feel that way about me?"

"I'm open to the possibility. I've never been interested in someone this way. You make me feel…"

"Feel what?"

He pulled out of the embrace. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I'm kind of tired. Stressful day."

"You were stressed?"

"I wasn't really sure what I was waking into."

"Are you still worried?"

She shook her head.

"Good. I cleared my entire day tomorrow. So, get a good night's sleep, and wake up when you're ready. We'll have whatever meal is appropriate and spend the rest of the day together."

"You didn't have to clear your schedule. I don't want to interfere with your work."

Clark brushed his thumb over her jaw. "You won't. I told you, I want to take care of you. This is just the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen slipped into a pair of sweatpants to go along with the oversized t-shirt she slept in. Part of her imagined walking downstairs with her bedhead and her sleepy eyes. What would Mr. Lovestruck think of that? The other part, the part that overwhelmed her, was the part that wanted to look good for him. He was, after all, absolutely gorgeous, and she wasn't oblivious to the tingles that ran through her entire body when he touched her.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair. It just didn't make sense to do more than that. She had no idea what his plans were for the day.

Clark sat on the sofa in the main living area, his ankle crossed over his knee, as he read the paper.

"Good morning," she said.

He smiled at her as he set the paper down. He wore a robe, gaping open at the chest. She'd had no way of knowing that under those suits was a massive, manly—

"Gwen?"

"Huh?"

Clark smiled. "You're staring."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

But she couldn't look away.

"Come sit." He patted the spot next to him.

She pulled a throw pillow into her lap, and sat straight.

"You're uncomfortable."

"No, I'm ok."

"Don't lie to me, Gwen. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just… awkward."

Clark chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Come on."

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. She sat at the island while he made breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I haven't slept that well in months."

"That makes me very happy."

"So, what are the plans for today?"

"We're going shopping."

"For?"

"A dress."

"I didn't know that was your thing."

He shot her a look, and she grinned.

"The dress is for you."

"I don't need a dress."

"Do you have an evening gown?"

"No." She narrowed her eyes.

"Then you need a dress."

"For what?"

"Every summer, Krypton hosts several events. Next week is the gala for the Children's Hospital."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Next week? We're not even dating, and you're taking me to a gala for your company?"

"I want you there with me."

"Clark—"

"It's not open for discussion." His voice turned cold. "The agreement is for you to spend time with me. This is a part of that. This is a part of my life I want you to be involved in to get to know me."

Gwen nodded. The shift in his tone was downright scary, and she couldn't find her voice.

He set a full plate of food before her, but she just stared at it, trying to push away the fear. She really didn't know this man, and she'd let herself get comfortable so quickly.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded.

"Shit. No, you're not. I was too harsh"

She shook her head.

"Yes, I was. Gwen…" he stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I let my work tone take over. I've been by myself for so long, I forget that not everyone is my employee, or someone in negotiation." His breath brushed her ear. "I never want you to fear me. Not you." She nodded, and he sighed. "I know it will take time for you to believe me. That's ok." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's eat."

—

Clark sat outside the dressing room. Gwen looked through dresses, almost unwillingly, until she found one she liked. That seemed to tug at her interest, and soon she had several being held for her to try on.

"What about this one?"

Gwen stepped out in a long black dress with cutaways at the sides, a low neckline, and an open back.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not? I think it looks good."

Clark stood and slipped his hand into the cutout, trailing his fingers over her skin. Gwen gasped, and he leaned toward her.

"That's why. Other men won't be able to keep their eyes off of you, and I won't be able to keep my hands off."

"Ok," she said. "Next one."

"Next one."

She tried on several more dresses before stepping out in a red sequin gown. Clark smiled as she turned for him.

"Gorgeous." He got up and examined it closer. "Off the shoulder." He placed a soft kiss there from behind. "I like it."

"Clark…"

"I know. I told you I like to toy with the line."

She smiled at him. "You're bad."

"Only in the ways that make it fun."

She sucked in a breath, then cleared her throat.

"I couldn't find a price tag," she said.

"Good. Is this the dress?"

"Yes, but not if it's expensive."

"Sweetheart, price doesn't matter. Do you like it?"

"Clark, I'll never wear this again."

"I don't care."

"Clark—"

He put a finger to her lips. "As much as I love hearing you say my name, stop arguing with me, and let me buy you a dress."

"But the money—"

"If you keep talking I'll kiss you to shut you up."

Gwen pulled her lower lip between her teeth, and Clark groaned. He pulled her lip loose with his thumb.

"Don't do that, either. You're killing me today."

She smiled and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Is this the dress, Gwen?"

"Yes. This is the one."

"Good."

—

On the ride back home, Clark raised the dark partition and took her hand.

"I really am sorry about this morning."

"I've never heard that tone in your voice. Even with your associates at the restaurant."

"It's my hardball voice, cultivated over years of people trying to push me around. I promise it will never be directed at you again."

"Clark, what happens if you tell me to do something and I really don't want to?"

"I wouldn't."

"But you did. You told me I have to go to this gala."

"It's just a gala."

"You're still making me go."

He shook his head. "I didn't… I didn't think of it that way."

"You told me you're used to getting your way. If this is going to work, at all, that can't be the norm. You have to consider my feelings about events like this."

"It's just a party."

"For your company. With people who work for you."

"Right."

"People you do business with?"

"Sure."

"The press?"

He closed his eyes. Of course. "Yes, there will be press outside for the arrivals."

"And here I am, mystery woman, on the arm of Clark Kent. Do you see where that puts me?"

"I almost hate to use this as an argument to get you to go, but… did you know that I have a date for that event every year?"

She shook her head.

"No," he said. "Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because it's always a one-time thing. I never bring the same woman, and I never see her again."

"So, you're saying the press is used to seeing you with a different woman at every event."

"And they don't bat an eye over it. They expect it. Now, if you go with me to this, and then I bring you to another event…"

"They'll notice."

"Absolutely."

"So, what, you'll bring a new girl to the next one?"

"No. I don't want another woman. I'll go alone if you decide not to go."

"You'll give me that choice?"

"Yes. I should have done that this time. I'm sorry." He brushed his lips over the back of her hand. "Will you attend the gala with me next week?"

"Well. You know I do have this brand new dress."

Clark smiled. "You're wonderful."

She tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear and lowered her eyes.

"Another thing about this morning," he said. "You seemed distracted."

"It was just the way you spoke to me."

"No, no. Before that. On the sofa."

Her cheeks flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." He lifted her face to look at him. "Are you attracted to me, Gwen?"

"I don't think that matters."

"Oh, I think it does. And I think you are. What was it that caught your attention this morning?"

"Clark, I don't think I want to discuss this."

Her eyes flicked down to his chest as she turned her head away.

His robe had opened at the chest while he sat. That had to be it. He did a mental backflip in celebration. Attraction was a necessary first step.

"Maybe you're right," he said. "More fun when I figure it out myself."

Gwen smiled and shook her head. "What's next on the agenda today?"

"Do you swim?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen sat on the top step in the pool and waited for Clark. Knowing how he reacted to the dress with the side cutouts, she was glad she'd settled on her simple one piece swimsuit when packing. The ride home had her on edge, and she just wanted to relax.

"Did you put on sunscreen?"

"No, I don't have any," she said.

"Lucky for you, I was a Boy Scout."

She smiled at the bottle in his hand, but her eyes lingered on his hairy, muscular chest. Clark sat behind her on the step, putting her between his legs.

"I'll help," he said.

"I can do it."

"Your back? I don't think so."

She tensed when his hands touched her.

"Cold?"

"A little."

He put his lips next to her ear. "But that's not why you jerked, is it?"

"Clark…"

"You're safe with me, Gwen."

"Am I?"

He rubbed the lotion onto her back and shoulders, moving the straps down to give him better access.

"I can get the rest," she said.

"I know you can, but I want to do it."

His fingers massaged into her collarbone and down to the neckline of her suit as he moved closer. He pressed himself against her back, his chest hair surprisingly soft against her skin.

He replaced the straps and rubbed down her arms, then he handed her the lotion bottle.

"Get my back?"

"Sure," she said.

They switched places. When she rubbed across his shoulders, Clark hummed, and she froze.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine."

He was quiet as she finished rubbing in the sunscreen. She held the bottle out to him to take, but he turned and pulled her onto his lap instead.

"Clark!"

"I have to get your face."

"I can do that."

She squeezed more lotion onto her hand and applied it across her nose and on her cheeks.

"You just spoiled my fun," Clark said with a grin.

He placed her back between his legs on the step and leaned her back against his chest.

"We should let this soak in before we get wet."

Clark nuzzled the hairline behind her ear, and placed a soft kiss to her neck. His fingers trailed up and down her arm, lazy lines that raised goosebumps. He kissed her neck and squeezed her thigh.

"Stop." She moved away from him, into the pool.

"What's wrong?"

"You promised me you wouldn't do this?"

"Do what?"

"You're not just toying with the line, you're moving it." She fought back the tremor in her voice. "Are you trying to get me to admit that I'm attracted to you? Fine. I'm attracted to you. But attraction means shit if I think you're a lying asshole. I don't fall for lying assholes."

Clark stood in front of her, his massive form towering over her.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Good. I'm sorry. I _have_ been trying to get a reaction from you. One that I hoped would lead to more, but if it makes you hate me, then… it's not worth it."

"Why can't you just do what you promised? You said that part of what you liked about me is that you don't have to worry about what angle I'm working. Well, that's not true for me with you. You have an angle, and it's getting exhausting holding the line while you keep poking at it."

"Gwen—"

"No. No apologies. Just stop."

She dove under the water and swam to the other end. When she came up, he called her name again, but she lifted herself out of the pool and went inside.

A shower helped to clear her head and calm her down. Had she overreacted?

No. She didn't want him touching her that way. Part of the reason she'd agreed was because he'd promised he wouldn't be intimate. He was crossing a line.

She went out onto the balcony. Clark was still in the pool, cutting through the water with powerful strokes. Why did she admit she was attracted to him? Why did he have to be so damned gorgeous?

She went back inside, grabbed her phone, and flopped onto her bed to call her sister, Amber.

"How are summer classes?"

"Really good. No nonsense, because the semester is so short. They get right to business."

"That's good."

They talked for a few minutes before Gwen went silent.

"You sound off," Amber said.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm, uh… I'm living with someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Clark Kent."

"Kent? Why do I know that name?"

"Maybe because he's a millionaire."

"Wait. Kent? As in Krypton?"

"That's him."

"Gwen! What the hell? You didn't tell me you're dating anyone, let alone him!"

"We're not really dating. It's a little weird, to be honest."

"How?"

"He's a regular customer at the restaurant. He overheard me on the phone discussing some money issues, and he offered me some help."

"What kind of money issues?"

"That's not important."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. I'm just staying with Clark for a while to get back in my feet, and—"

"Gwen, you're paying for my tuition."

"Technically, he is."

"I don't believe this. You know the rumors about him, right?"

"I do, but he's always been good to me. And he paid my rent to keep me from getting thrown out."

"You should have told me. I would have withdrawn from my classes before it was too late."

"That's why I didn't tell you."

"You're not sleeping with him, are you?"

"God, Amber, no!"

"Then I don't get why he's helping a random waitress."

"It's complicated."

"Oh, no. He's into something weird, right? He's got you dressing up in costumes, or some weird roleplay?"

Gwen laughed. "You're horrible."

Clark knocked on her door frame and startled her from her laughter.

"Sorry," he said, "the door was open."

"Amber, I'll call you back."

"No," he said. "I just wanted to ask if you'll join me for dinner tonight. A night out."

"Sure."

"Good. Be ready for five?"

"How should I dress?"

"Business casual."

"I can make that work."

He nodded and walked away.

"He's taking you to dinner?" Amber asked.

"Yeah… he _asked_ me. Now, that was weird."

—

The partition in the car was raised, but Clark was quiet. Gwen barely said a word as he held her door open and they began the two hour ride to the city.

"So, where are we going?" Gwen finally asked.

"An exclusive little place that barely anyone knows about. I was able to get us in on very short notice."

"So, a $600 dinner for two?"

Clark turned a bit in his seat. "Do you resent me because of my money?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I just… I don't understand why you're wasting it on me."

"Tonight is special."

"Why?"

"I heard what you said at the pool. I _really_ heard it, and I want to start over. No more toying with the line."

"I didn't think you'd care."

"I do care." He reached for her hand, but pulled back. "You know, it's been a long time since someone spoke to me that way and didn't regret it." He grinned as her eyes widened. "I know how nervous you probably were, and how far I must have pushed you for you to take that risk. I'm sorry."

"I hope you know how much I appreciate that."

He nodded. "So, fresh start?" He stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Friends?"

She took his hand and smiled. "Friends."

Halfway through dessert, Gwen looked more relaxed. Everyone glanced her way as she laughed, but she didn't seem to notice. If she noticed, she didn't care.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Clark said, "but was that your sister on the phone earlier?"

"It was."

"Does she know about our deal?"

"No. She knows you're helping us, and that I'm living with you, but nothing about the year, or the conditions."

He nodded. "I heard you laughing when I walked up. I realized I'd never heard you laugh. Not like that. Not until tonight. You're laughing with me now like you laughed with her."

"Our talk in the car helped. That, and you've actually kept your word all through dinner."

"I like your laugh."

She blushed and went back to her dessert.

"I got a call before dinner," he said. "I have to fly to Spain for an emergency meeting. I won't be home until late Monday night."

"Oh. Ok."

"You're welcome to come with me. Or, if you prefer, you could have your sister stay at the estate while I'm away, so you're not alone."

Gwen smiled. "Thank you. I think, at least this time, I'll stay behind. Amber will love the beach."

Clark nodded, and smiled. "She's welcome any time."

They talked all the way home about their childhoods and their families. Clark kept the memories light and fun, and Gwen followed his lead. They laughed so hard tears streamed down Gwen's cheeks. Clark fought the urge to brush them away, to pull her close.

The car pulled to a stop, and Gwen reached for the door handle.

"Wait," Clark said.

He was out of the car before Gwen could question. He jogged around to her side, opened her door, and held out his hand.

She smiled at him and put her hand in his as she stepped out of the car.

"Thank you."

Inside, Clark walked behind her up the stairs, and she stopped outside of her room.

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"I had fun tonight."

"So did I."

"Thank you for listening to me, and… well… thank you."

He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"I'm leaving early in the morning. I won't wake you, so… I'll see you in a few days."

"Be safe, Clark."

"I will."

—

Gwen answered the phone.

"Clark? Is everything ok?"

He settled back into his pillow.

"Everything's fine. I'm a bit jet lagged, and can't fall asleep. Does your sister like the beach?"

"You may never get her to leave."

"Well, we have lots of room."

"I'm just kidding. She has the dorm on campus. Is the emergency handled?"

"Tomorrow. Hopefully."

"So… you're just trying to get to sleep?"

"And I wanted to check on you. Did Perry stop by?"

"He came with Amber."

"Good." They were both silent for a moment. "Well, I'll call you again tomorrow night."

"Ok."

"Sweet dreams, Gwen."

"Goodnight."

Clark disconnected the call and smiled. It had been too long since he was genuinely himself with another person. Dinner with Gwen, with no pretense, no agenda, had been freeing. All he wanted was her company, and now he missed it.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Monday couldn't come soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen finished curling the last tendril of hair that framed her face, making sure the updo looked good. Her week with Clark had been so much better than it started out. While he worked, she lounged around the pool, or the beach, or the house. Once he was home, she had his full attention. They talked a lot, about everything. Well, everything except for the business behind his business.

She felt she'd known him her entire life.

Clark knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

"I was getting impatient down there."

He stopped in the bathroom doorway and stared. His eyes trailed down the entire length of the red gown he bought her..

"I'm not late," Gwen said as she checked the time.

"I didn't say you are. I just couldn't wait to see you all dolled up. I knew you'd be gorgeous, but… wow."

Gwen blushed and put away her makeup bag.

"I'm ready," she said.

Clark extended his arm, and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

—

The ballroom at the Krypton building was richly decorated, but somehow childlike for the gala to raise money for the Children's Hospital. Clark kept Gwen on his arm as he walked around the room, and chatted. He never introduced the women he brought to these events, and he didn't introduce Gwen. He knew he would have to explain, because, like an idiot, he'd forgotten to ask her if she wanted to be introduced. It was hard to remember to ask someone else's opinion when your opinion was law.

"Kent, how was Spain?"

Clark shook Bruce's hand. "As if you don't know."

"Sorry, pal. It was way too easy to outbid you. You went too high."

"The risk was too high. But enough business. This is for charity."

"Of course."

Bruce eyed Gwen. "Do I get my customary dance with your date?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her."

Bruce and Gwen both looked at him. Gwen, with a smile, if a nervous one, and Bruce with pure confusion.

"Since when do I have to ask?"

Gwen leaned into Clark. "Do you want me to say yes?"

"I want you all to myself," he whispered, "but it's your choice."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne," she said, "but I came with Mr. Kent, and I think it would be inappropriate for me to dance with someone else."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course."

"Damn, Kent, how much are you paying this one?"

Clark curled his fingers into a fist.

"Not nearly as much as you'd have to," Gwen said.

Clark turned his head to hide his wide eyes and suppress the laugh bubbling up.

"Excuse me," Gwen said as she walked toward the bar.

"Kent—"

"Oh, come on, Bruce. You deserved that."

"Oh, yeah? Is she special or something?"

"Or something."

"Huh. It never works, you know."

"What?"

"What we do? Long term relationships? They don't mix."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure my date doesn't want you dead."

"She wouldn't be the first."

Clark laughed, and made his way toward Gwen. He put his hand at the small of her back and stood close to her side.

"Are you ok?"

"Who knew Bruce Wayne was a jerk?"

"He can be. But you…" he chuckled. "That was awesome."

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all. I almost punched him in the mouth for saying that. Your way was much better."

Clark kissed the top of her head, and she sighed.

"Sorry," he said. "I got carried away."

"No. It's ok." She played with the lapel of his tuxedo. "We've gotten closer, haven't we?"

"I think so."

"I may not be in love with you the way you're hoping…"

"Well, it's only been a week."

"But I do like you, Clark. You're definitely a friend, and… I'm ok with friendly affection."

"Well, then…" He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, friend. Shall we dance?"

"Sure."

Clark took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The live band slipped into a slow, sultry song, and Clark shook his head.

"Wait right here," he said. "Don't move an inch."

"Ok?"

At the stage, Clark waved the band leader over.

"Not this," he said.

"But, sir, this is the song you always—"

"Not tonight. Play something slow, but sweet."

"Sweet?"

Clark nodded and went back to Gwen.

"Sorry," he said. The band began again, this time playing _La Vie en Rose_. "Much better."

"What was that about?"

"They play that song for me for all my first dances."

"Oh, really? Getting your date in the mood?"

"Sort of."

"So, why'd you make them stop?"

"You're special."

"Am I?"

"You haven't figured that out by now?"

"Clark…."

"Shhh. Just dance."

—

Despite his earlier advances, Bruce was decent company while Clark made his speech and took publicity photos.

"Clark usually doesn't care what his dates do as long as they're around when he wants them. I just assumed the same of you. I'm sorry."

"No harm, I guess. I'm sorry if I was rude."

"Not at all. You know, I'm not exactly a fan of Clark, but he's a decent guy."

"Right. What were you two saying about his trip to Spain?"

He smiled. "Clark and I are competitors in some of our areas of business. We used to be at each other's throats over it, but we called a truce a few years ago. Now, it's more of a friendly rivalry. He was working a deal, and I lowballed him. So, I got the deal instead."

"That was his emergency meeting last week?"

"You were around for that?"

"I…"

"You really are different, aren't you?"

"I'm just his date for the night."

"No, I think you're more than that. He keeps looking our way. Probably making sure I'm behaving. He never does that."

"Well, I wouldn't know."

"What's your name?"

"Clark didn't mention it?"

"No, he didn't."

"Huh. That's funny. I thought he did."

"Come on, what's your name?"

"Her name is Gwen," Clark said. He slipped his arm around her waist. "He's ok." The grin slipped from his face as he looked through the crowd. "But he's not." He looked directly into Gwen's eyes. "Go wait for me at the bar. No matter what, don't come to me. I'll come to you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Go."

—

"Ah! Kent _and_ Wayne. Good."

"Luthor."

"You're dodging my calls, Kent."

"Most people would take the hint, Lex."

"So touchy."

"What do you want?"

"A meeting."

"No."

"I'll make it worth your while. I already have one with Wayne."

Clark sighed and glanced at Bruce, who just shrugged.

"Fine. Call my office and set it up for next week."

"Excellent! You won't be sorry."

He scurried off.

"Something tells me I will."

"Guy gives me the creeps," Bruce said.

"He _is_ a creep."

"I made the meeting to get him off my back, but I don't care what the offer is. I'm not accepting."

"That's what I was thinking."

Clark found Gwen at the bar, and ordered himself a whiskey.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Just a business associate I don't care for. At all."

"And I had to leave, because?"

"I don't want you anywhere near him. The guy is scum and ambitious. A bad combination."

"Are people like him the reason you didn't introduce me to anyone tonight?"

Clark grimaced. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Just a smidge."

"That was a big part of it, but I never introduce my dates. And you were upset about the press being here, so I thought you might want to keep a low profile."

"Well, I trust your judgment with that. You know these people better than I do."

"You trust my judgement?" Clark grinned. "Did you just say you trust me?"

"Obviously, I trust you, or I would never have agreed to any of this," she whispered.

He sat his empty glass back on the bar and pulled Gwen to the side of the room.

"My responsibilities here tonight are done. You wanna get out of here?"

"And do what, Mr. Kent?"

He shrugged. "Movie night?"

"Really?"

"I do have that big theater room that I almost never use."

"Popcorn?"

"What's a movie without popcorn?"

Gwen smiled. "I think a movie night sounds wonderful."

—

Clark sat in the theater room and waited for Gwen. He was grateful to get that bow tie off and slip into a pair of sweatpants. He normally roamed the house in his robe, but it seemed to be an awkward distraction for Gwen at times. He loved that she found him attractive, but he wanted her comfortable while they watched the movie together.

She came in with a blanket and plopped onto the seat next to him. The room had several theater seats, some single, some made for two people. He'd purposely chosen one of the doubles in hopes to just be close to her for the night, and she sat without hesitation.

"Ready?" He said with a smile.

"Popcorn?"

He lifted a large tub from the adjacent seat.

"Then I'm ready," she said. "What are we watching?"

He simply smiled and started the movie. In one of their late night talks, she casually mentioned in a giant run-on sentence that her favorite movie was The Philadelphia Story. When it started, she smiled, then stared at him.

"I love this movie."

"I know."

"How?"

"You sort of mentioned it."

"When? I don't even remember."

"Does it matter?"

"No. I guess not."

He passed her a tub of popcorn, then took a fistful from his own.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He fixed her blanket over her lap, then settled back into his chair for the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Get out of my chair, Luthor."

"Is this your chair?"

He was pushing his luck. Sitting at the head of a conference table that wasn't yours was just stupid. Perry sat to the left of the head, facing the door. Clark's bodyguard, Zod, stood just inside the room.

Clark pulled the chair to the right of the head out and pointed. "Move, or Zod will move you."

Luthor put his hands up as he moved to the offered chair. "No offense meant."

Clark unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat.

"What do you want, Luthor?"

"I have a buyer in India, and I need transport."

"Cargo?"

Luthor slid a page with the list of weapons and a few artifacts that were obviously black market.

"My cut?"

"Twenty percent."

"Forty."

"Forty?"

"I've never done business with you. Not many have. Until I know what kind of a risk you truly are, the price is forty percent. Take it or leave it."

Luthor drummed his fingers on the table.

"Fine. Deal."

"Perry, draw up the contract."

"Yes, sir."

Clark stood and buttoned his jacket. "Zod will see you out, Lex."

"Wait. I have another shipment."

"One at a time. I told you, I don't like unknown risks. Consider this initial contract a professional courtesy. Future deals will hinge upon how this goes."

He nodded at Zod as he left the room.

—

Clark loosened his tie and smiled as he walked toward the pool. Gwen lay on a raft, her fingers trailing in the water.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" he said.

She turned her head and smiled. "Very. You coming in?"

"No. I have some research. I'll see you for dinner."

"Ok."

"It'll be here at seven."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

—

Clark opened the large envelope from his investigator. Luthor's business was gaining traction, but it was still too new. Luthor himself was like riding a rollercoaster after spinning in place while on a moving merry-go-round. He gave Clark whiplash. Too high strung. That could be bad. Still, he knew the risks of dismissing him outright. That was a blow to the ego, and it was never forgotten.

He sifted through the papers and photos. Financials and mission statements from LexCorp, Luthor's company. He was deeply into science and tech, which made Clark wonder about the kinds of weapons he was selling.

He checked his watch after reading through several documents. Half past six. Just half an hour until dinner, and Gwen.

Clark leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. She looked so relaxed in the pool. Did she know how gorgeous she was?

An alert on his phone faintly dinged. "Forbes photoshoot."

Damn. He forgot. And Lois had reminded him.

He scanned though his email, sent Lois confirmation for the next day's mercifully light schedule, and put away the stuff on Luthor.

—

"Clark, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, because I am so very grateful…"

"But?"

"I'm bored. I sit in this place all day and night, and as much as I love the peace and quiet, it's just…"

"Too quiet?"

"Sometimes."

He nodded. "I have a photoshoot tomorrow."

"A what? Are you a model now?"

"Forbes is running an article on me and Krypton. They need pictures to go along with it. You want to come along?"

"To a photoshoot?"

"You might find it interesting."

"I guess."

"You can help me pick out a nice suit tonight. If they like it they may not make me change."

She smiled. "Do I get to dress you like a Ken doll?"

"If you want to, but I thought you didn't want the naked stuff."

Gwen laughed. "Not what I meant."

"Whatever you say."

"You want my help or not?"

"Very much."

—

Something about being in Clark's bedroom gave Gwen a little thrill. He'd left his room out of the tour, and she decided he valued his privacy, so she stayed away.

It was decorated much like the rest of the house. A soft and peaceful atmosphere, complete with a fireplace beyond the foot of the bed.

Clark stepped into his closet and slid some his suits aside.

"These are my favorites," he said.

Gwen trailed her fingers over them, taking in the fabric and the color, until one really stood out. She removed it from the rack.

"This one."

She went straight for his shirts and found a light blue shade.

"With this," she said. She held the shirt up to him, with the suit next to it. "Brings out your eyes."

"Is that good?"

"That's very good."

Clark smiled. She'd been staring. She cleared her throat and handed him the clothes.

"I'll just… step out."

She stared out the window in his room while he tried it all on. She had to stop staring at him that way. She would only make him think she wanted more, and she couldn't allow that.

"Well?" he said.

Her eyes traveled down his entire body. How could someone make a suit look that good?

"Gwen?"

"You look amazing." She slammed her eyes shut. "I mean…"

"I think you said what you mean," Clark said with a laugh. "Thank you."

"Ok. So, you have your suit picked out. I'm gonna go."

"Ok." He wouldn't stop grinning.

"Photoshoot." She backed toward the door. "What time are we leaving?"

"Seven."

"Seven. Got it."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't have to be awkward."

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I just…"

"Panicked?"

"Yeah."

"Don't." He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and went back to her room. What was wrong with her? Why was she so obvious?

"You're just so, so smooth. Idiot."

—

The photoshoot took place in Clark's office. They wanted to capture the business man in his element, and they loved the suit. Gwen kept to the back of the room, well behind the cameras and all the equipment.

He was a natural. He looked so comfortable, and poised. His natural good looks certainly didn't hurt.

As the crew picked up the equipment, Clark came over to her.

"How'd I do?"

"You looked like you've done this a million times."

"Once or twice."

"So, I guess I'll be heading back home?"

A smile spread across Clark's face.

"You could hang out here the rest of the day. There's a floor with an apartment."

"And what would I do there?"

Clark slipped his hands into his pockets. "Is this about being bored again?"

She nodded.

"Ok. I have a meeting in ten minutes. I can cut out after that."

"I don't want you to miss work."

"It's my company," he said with a smile, "and I'd only be leaving some paperwork. It can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. How about you wait in the apartment, then we'll go to lunch? Then I'll take you somewhere I think you'll like."

"Where?"

He shook his head. "Surprise."

"And if I decide I just want to go home?"

He smiled again. "Well, you're free to do that. But I'd be disappointed. You know I like spending time with you."

Gwen's cheeks grew warm. How did he do that to her so easily?

"Ok," she said. "We'll go with your plan."

—

"Why are we at a hospital?"

"Do you remember what the fundraiser that we went to was for?"

"Sure. The Children's Hospital."

"It wasn't just a random fundraiser. I donate to this place regularly, and at least one gala a year is for the kids here. I want you to see it."

"Why?"

"Because this is who I am. This is where my heart is."

Inside, a receptionist stood as soon as she saw him.

"Mr. Kent, how are you?"

"I'm good, Rebecca. How are you?"

"Can't complain. Seeing anyone in particular today?"

"No, I'd like to show Gwen around, if that's ok."

"Of course. Let me get a visitor's badge for her, and you can be in your way."

She handed Clark a lanyard, which he put around his neck, then clipped a laminated card onto Gwen's shirt.

"Thanks," he said with a wink.

"Anytime, Mr. Kent."

He motioned for Gwen to go ahead of him, then fell in step beside her.

"Come here often, do you, Mr. Kent?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You got a fancy lanyard with your name and photo on it, and I got the generic 'Visitor' clip."

"Maybe it's just because of the money I give."

"Doesn't seem plausible."

He stepped inside the elevator before the doors closed, and held them open for Gwen. Then he pushed the button for the ninth floor.

"And it seems like you know where you're going."

"Damn. Can't fool you."

She tapped her temple. "I'm pretty sharp."

"No arguments here."

Gwen laughed. "Seriously. How often do you come here?"

"I try to come a couple times a month."

She stared at him. "I would never have..."

"Thought I was a decent human being?"

"That's not what I meant, Clark."

"No? Then, what?"

"I just didn't think someone who does what you do would spend time at a children's hospital."

Stuff like that got under Clark's skin, but he held the irritation in check. His position did lend him to a certain stereotype, and he knew that Gwen thought of him that way. At least in part.

"That's why you're here," he said. "I want you to understand that what I do, is just what I do. It's not who I am."

Her eyes lingered on his for a moment. "And who are you?"

"Hopefully someone you can care about, because I certainly care about you."

She lowered her eyes. "Clark…"

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and Clark held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

"Where are we going?"

"To see some super heroes."

—

"Mr. Kent!"

The little girl rushed toward him and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hi, Lucy!" He tugged gently on her head wrap. "This is a new one."

"It is. My mommy sewed it for me. She said I gotta keep my head warm."

He squatted in front of her. "Your mommy is very smart."

"I know," she giggled.

A half dozen kids congregated around them as they realized there was a visitor. The playroom was filled with small tables and chairs. Volunteers helped the kids color, paint, build with blocks, and Gwen could only imagine what else.

The kids all clamored for his attention, and he tried to make sure he acknowledged each one. He lifted a little girl into his arms and the children followed him across the room like mice after the pied piper.

"Read us a story!"

"Say 'please,' Eric," a nearby volunteer insisted.

"Please, Mr. Kent?"

"Ok," he said. "One story."

A chorus of "YAY" went up, and Clark sat in a rocking chair. He passed the little girl to one of the volunteers, and she handed him a book.

Gwen sat entranced as Clark read to the children, using voices and sound effects to draw them into the story. The kids sat completely still. He had them captivated.

As he turned a page, he caught her eye and smiled. If this was who Clark truly was, if this was his heart… hers was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen rolled up the car's partition.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

"We need to have an honest conversation."

"About?"

"What you do."

"You know I can't discuss that with you."

"I'm not looking for details of how you operate. I need to know how you fit into that life. Why you're in it. If Krypton is so successful, why do you need to be involved in anything else?"

Clark loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar.

"I knew we'd have to talk about this eventually. I was hoping you'd care for me more than you do now, but…"

"I do care about you, Clark. That's why I need to know."

He nodded. "I came to New York right out of high school. Struggled to make ends meet, but really didn't want to go back home to work on a farm. I got a job, like an errand boy, that paid ridiculously well. Never thought twice about why it paid so much. I just delivered things and picked things up."

"You never questioned?"

"Not once. I was young. It was good money. Then the boss, Jorel, crossed my path on his way to his limo. I was headed inside, and I saw a man with a gun. I jumped in front of him, and took a bullet." He slapped his hand over his left side. "Right here."

"And that didn't make you think?"

"He offered me a position as his personal bodyguard. More money."

"Clark…" she shook her head.

"A few years passed, and he said I had potential. He didn't have any kids of his own, so he wanted to pass the business onto me. All of it. Publicly, I became the Vice President of Krypton. Outside of that, I became his enforcer."

"Enforcer?"

"I got my hands dirty so he didn't have to. Now, that gave me pause."

"Thank God."

"But I was already in so deep, and it's not an easy life to walk away from when people think you can rat them out. So, I accepted. I struggled at first. I shook for days after the first time I…" He looked up at Gwen. "Are you sure you want to know this stuff?"

"I need to."

He stared straight ahead at the darkened partition. "Sometimes people betrayed Jorel, and he had to send a message. I was the message."

"How many people did you…"

"Kill?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I stopped counting. The first few… I still see their faces sometimes. It was traumatic. But I realized that the more I focused on them, the more I kept count and remembered each person's name… if I'd kept going like that I would have taken my own life." Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "When Jorel died, I got it all. I didn't want exactly what he had. I wanted to be more legit. I took his shipping company, which was already decent, and turned it into a Forbes-worthy company. But it's still hard to get out of the other business completely. So, I kept some of it going. Mostly weapons and smuggled items. I don't traffic drugs like Jorel did, and I absolutely refuse the traffic people."

"So, you're not as involved as you once were. I'm guessing you have your own enforcer now?"

"No. I didn't want to put that on anyone else. I get my own hands dirty."

"You still ki—"

"It's been a long time. I would have to really be pushed. I don't like that side of what I do."

"Then quit."

"It's not that simple."

Gwen leaned her head back against the seat.

"Well, I have a lot to think about."

"I've trusted you with this, Gwen."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Wouldn't want to burden your conscience with my death."

"I guess I deserve that."

"Would you do it yourself?"

"What?"

"If it were me you had to make a lesson of? Would you kill me yourself?"

"Stop it."

"You're your own enforcer, right?" She sat up. "Would you do it?"

"Shut up!"

Gwen jumped and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I would never hurt you Gwen. You could hand me over to the cops, take down everything I've built…" he took her face in his hands. "I would die before I hurt you. If you never believe me about anything else, please believe that."

"I can't make you fit," she said. "Everything about you is a contradiction."

"Not when it comes to you." He brushed his thumb over her cheek, then pulled back. "The only thing I've looked forward to the past few years are my trips to the hospital. Those kids… they're something special. That's changed. Now, I look forward to coming home at night. Knowing you're there, and that I can spend time with you… I haven't used my apartment at the office once since you moved in."

"And you used to stay there a lot?"

"A lot."

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so confused." She wiped a tear from her eye. "A part of me sees this kind, amazing guy, but then you tell me you… you—"

Clark pulled her into his arms. "Just see me. That other guy isn't me."

"But it is you, Clark. You may not like that part of you, but you're the one doing it."

Clark took a deep breath and held her tighter. There was nothing he could say. She was right. He thought the hospital visit would let her see what he really cared about, but it seemed to only highlight the other side of him by contrast.

He'd been so pleased at the photoshoot. She called his place home. Twice. She was comfortable with him. If only she could get past the other stuff. Or maybe this would never work. Maybe she was too good a person for him.

He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

"Me, too."

—

Gwen dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Clark was there, almost finished, draining the last of his coffee.

"You usually wait for me," she said.

"Sorry. I have an early day."

"Ok. But I have a favor to ask."

Clark placed his cup in the sink and stared at it.

"I can arrange it," he said.

"You don't even know what it is."

He leaned back against the sink, arms folded.

"You want to go home."

"I… no. That's not it. Why would you think that?"

"What you said in the car yesterday."

"Clark, I can't pretend I didn't mean what I said, but I don't want to leave."

"Really?"

"No. Maybe I'm stupid, but I do care about you. I know there's a good guy in there. I don't want to lose him."

Clark smiled. "So, what's the favor?"

"Could you get me on as a volunteer at the Children's Hospital?"

"You want to volunteer?"

"I need something to do, and those kids… they need people to help make their days better while they fight. I want to help."

"I can absolutely do that."

"Thanks. I'll let you get to work."

"I'll see you when I get home?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

—

**Three Months Later**

Clark scanned Luthor's list. With every shipment, the item list grew longer. Luthor drummed his fingers on the table as Clark reviewed it. It was a common nervous habit of his, but it seemed worse today. Clark ignored it until he reached an item toward the end of the list.

"What is this?"

He slid the paper back to Luthor and pointed.

"Just a few people who need to travel under the radar."

"No."

"No?"

"I don't transport people."

"They just need safe—"

"No. This is not negotiable. Either remove them from your shipment, or there's no deal."

"Kent, I can't take them off."

"Then no deal." He stood from the conference table. "Zod will see you out."

"Kent, wait—"

"Unless your next words are 'I'll take them off,' save your breath."

Luthor stared at Clark as he stood, then Zod followed him out of the room.

"Perry, I need about half an hour alone."

"Sure thing."

Clark told Lois to hold his calls until further notice. He needed to think. Luthor wasn't big enough to be untouchable. Not yet. Clark could stop that shipment, but it would violate every underground code he was supposed to go by. Cops would be involved.

Arguing from his office lobby pulled him from his thoughts. He flung the door open.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

"Sir," Lois said, "I've tried to send him away—"

"I need to talk to you, Kent."

He'd have to speak with Zod about how Luthor got back to his office.

"Inside. Now."

Clark let the door slam, then stood behind his desk.

"What do you want?"

"I'll take them off."

"Why the sudden change?"

"There are things in this shipment that can't be delayed. The people can wait."

"I don't transport people, Luthor. Ever. Under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

After a moment, he called Perry, and told Lois to let him in when he arrived.

"Perry will draw up the contract. As a measure of good faith for removing the people, I'll go down to thirty percent."

"Thank you, Kent."

"Don't ever try to use me for that purpose again."

"Understood."

—

Clark sat at the kitchen island with his head in hands. Everything about Luthor gave him a headache.

"Bad day?"

Clark let his head loll forward as Gwen dug her thumbs into his shoulders.

"God, that feels good."

"You looked like you could use it. You're so tense."

"It wasn't really a bad day. Just someone who's hard to deal with."

"Won't compromise?"

"No, there's just something about him I don't like. Personality clash, I guess."

"Well, would you like some good news?"

Clark patted the chair next to his. "Please."

Gwen didn't sit. She stood next to him with a wide grin. "Lucy is in remission."

Clark jumped to his feet. "Is she really?"

Gwen nodded, and Clark pulled her into a hug so tight that he lifted her from the ground.

"Is she still at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

"What?"

"I've been there since that little girl got admitted. I want to share the joy with her now." He cupped her face. "I'm so happy right now I could kiss you senseless. If you'd let me."

"Clark…"

"I know. So, let's go see Lucy instead."


	8. Chapter 8

**One month later.**

Perry slid a folder across Clark's desk.

"I didn't want to come to you until I was sure. I know how you feel about having all the information."

"What's this?"

Clark flipped the folder open and scanned over the photos inside.

"You told me to follow up on that last Luthor shipment."

"Yeah. Something about his change of mind didn't sit well with me."

"For good reason." Perry pointed to a photo of an open container. "He didn't remove the people."

"Rat bastard."

"One of them died."

"Why didn't our guys find it in the search before shipping?"

Perry pushed another photo forward. "He had help."

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure this photo is accurate? He helped traffic people through my company?"

"I'm positive, sir. I never mentioned it before, but one of Mr. Wayne's men told me months ago that Zod was on the take. I thought it was gossip, but I checked a few things. There was nothing concrete. Until this."

Clark clenched his fists. "Don't let Luthor find out we know. Tell Zod to meet me down at the warehouse."

"Do you need me there, sir? Zod has been with you for a long time."

"I appreciate that, Perry, but no. Round up the boys and send them over. Tell them to grab Zod as soon as he comes in. He'll put up a fight."

Perry nodded, and left without another word.

—

Zod was on his knees, surrounded by three men, face bloodied. He looked up as Clark came in, and he spit.

"You know why you're here," Clark said.

"Do I?"

"No people. It's my strictest rule."

"Stupid rule. Do you know how much money you could make?"

"You want to make money from selling people into slavery?"

"Safe passage to a free country is slavery?"

"Safe? You call being crammed in a container full of four people's piss and shit with almost no food or water safe? You call dying safe?"

"They think it's worth the risk."

"And you know for sure that when they get here they'll be free?"

"None of my business."

"No. It's _my_ business."

Zod scoffed and mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said you're going soft."

Clark backhanded him, but Zod laughed.

"You've been soft for years, but ever since that little piece of ass came along, you're the softest piece of—"

Clark grabbed a gun from one of his men and shot Zod between the eyes. The force knocked Zod onto his back, and his men stood dumbfounded.

"Anyone else think I'm soft?"

"No, sir." They all spat out.

"Take care of this and report back to Perry."

—

"There you are." Gwen sat up on the sofa and set her book aside. "It's after ten. I was starting to worry."

"Sorry." He lay his jacket over a chair, and pulled his loosened tie from his neck.

"What's wrong?"

Clark shook his head.

"Don't lie to me, Clark. Something's wrong." Gwen stood in front of him. "What is it?"

Clark cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Tell me you love me."

"I… I can't do that."

"Lie to me."

"What?"

"Everyone else does."

"Someone lied to you?"

"I just need to hear you say it."

"Why?"

He brushed his lips past the corner of her mouth and let out a shuddering breath, but he knew he shouldn't kiss her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

He walked away before she could respond.

"Clark, wait."

"Why?"

"I can't say those words back to you, but I do care for you. I want to be here for you. To comfort you."

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe I could hold you for a while."

Clark stood in front of her again, so close she had to look up.

"You'd do that?"

"Whatever happened today, I want to help make it better."

A tear slipped down Clark's cheek, and Gwen wiped it away.

"What happened?"

Clark wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held her close.

"You'll hate me."

"I'd never hate you."

Clark sank to his knees, his arms still tight around her legs, and Gwen ran her fingers through his hair.

"Clark, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"I had to do it."

"Do what?"

"He didn't leave me a choice."

Gwen lowered herself to the floor and took Clark's face in her hands.

"Who made you do what?"

"Zod. I had to… He betrayed me."

Gwen's eyes went wide. "No."

Clark nodded. "I'm sorry, Gwen. He helped smuggle people on one of my shipments. A girl died."

Another tear slipped down his cheek, and Gwen wiped it away. Her hand trembled.

"This is really bothering you," she said.

"I hate it. I hate myself for doing it."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. He was right. I'm getting soft."

"Because you have a conscience? I wouldn't have stayed as long as I have if you didn't, Clark. I can tell you're hurting, and I'm so sorry, but if you weren't in this state right now after doing that… I can't care about a person like that. And I do care for you."

"You don't hate me?"

She shook her head as a tear fell from her eye. "I don't."

Clark dropped to sit on the floor and wrapped his arms around her until she was next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Do you really love me, or were you just trying to soften me up?"

Clark pulled back and brushed a thumb over her cheek.

"I meant it. I've loved you for a while now, but I didn't want you to think I was pushing you."

Gwen wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He would never have imagined she would be sitting here holding him after admitting what he did. He'd stayed at the office and drank enough to get the courage to even come home.

"Thank you for staying."

"Thank you for not hiding it from me."

Clark pulled away and got to his feet.

"I need a shower. You should get some sleep."

"Clark, I can stay up if you need me."

"I love you for that, but I need some time to think."

"Ok."

"I'm staying home tomorrow. We can talk more then, if you want."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay up?"

"I'm sure." He kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep."

—

Gwen searched the house for Clark the next morning. He lay on a lounger outside, under the balcony, still in his robe.

"You're usually dressed by now," she said.

"Not today. I don't plan on going anywhere. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I did a lot of thinking last night. A few months ago, what you did would have driven me away. I can't deny that. When you told me last night, I was scared. I was angry." She sat on the edge of his lounger. "But what I felt most was heartbreak."

"Gwen, I—"

"Let me finish."

Clark nodded, and Gwen took his hand.

"You were so hurt by what you felt you had to do. You removed any doubt in my mind that you're a good person. Despite that part of your life, you are good."

"I don't feel like a good person right now."

Gwen smiled. "And that's why you're good. And if that doesn't mean anything to you, maybe this will."

She brushed her hand over his cheek as she leaned over, then pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

"I love you, Clark."

Clark stared into her eyes. "Last night I asked you to lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I will never lie to you."

Clark sat up and crashed his mouth to hers. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss as his hands roamed over her back.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

He lay back and pulled her on top of him, his mouth searching hers.

"I feel like I've been waiting for years to hear you say that. And to have you say it now… I don't deserve you."

"I've been fighting it. I didn't want to give in, but when I realized how much I still cared for you, even after your confession, I knew. I can't fight it anymore. I don't want to fight it."

"I love you, Gwen."

"I love you."

Gwen trailed her fingers down his neck, then along the edges of his robe, through the hair of his chest.

"I have a feeling you've been wanting to do that for a while," Clark said.

"You knew I found you attractive."

"And you stared at my chest a lot."

"Not a lot," Gwen chuckled.

"Enough that I noticed."

Gwen buried her face in his neck with a groan.

"Hey, I was glad. You can't love someone you're not attracted to. After that, I knew you liked something about me."

She opened the gap of his robe and played over his chest.

"The first time I saw this was my downfall."

Clark slipped his hands beneath her shirt and slid them up her sides. His thumbs stopped just below her breast, and she gasped.

"We're still on your timetable here," he said. "I won't do anything you don't want."

Gwen smiled, remembering how strong he came on during their first week together, and how much he respected her hesitancy afterward.

She placed a soft kiss to the middle of his chest.

"I want it all."

Clark closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please don't be joking, because if you're serious—"

"I'm not joking. I love you. I want you."

One of his hands covered her breast as he kissed her, and Gwen groaned.

"Shit. Hang on," he said. "This isn't right."

"What's not right?"

"You deserve a special night. I mean, what would this be? A quickie before you go to the hospital?"

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about the hospital."

Clark smiled. "You really do love me."

"I hate to leave now."

Clark sat them up. "Go. When you get home, we'll have all night together. I waited all these months. I can wait a few more hours."

She trailed her fingers down his chest once more.

"And what will we do tonight?"

He shook his head. "Surprise."

"What if I don't like surprises?"

"That's tough."

"Oh, really?"

She brushed her lips over his, but Clark took control of the kiss with a hand at the back of her head.

"I have to go, Clark."

He groaned. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen smiled at Clark when she slid into the backseat of the car. He wore a simple black suit and tie.

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up for our night."

"Shouldn't I go home to change?"

"We're going to my apartment at Krypton. You can change there, then we'll head to an early dinner."

"But I don't have clothes at your apartment."

"Not true. There is one very special outfit waiting for you there."

"Well, based on what you're wearing, the only appropriate dress I have is the one I wore to the gala."

"Is it?"

"Did you buy me a dress without my input?" Gwen smiled.

"I did not."

Gwen's brow scrunched. "Then how—"

"Stop trying to figure it out," he laughed. "I think you'll love it." He kissed the back of her hand. "Come here."

She pressed into his side as his arm wrapped around her, and his mouth claimed hers.

—

Gwen unzipped the garment bag in the closet, and smiled. It was the metallic Midi dress she'd tried on for the gala. One of a few she'd loved, but it wasn't quite right for the event. So, they'd gone back on the rack. Or so she thought.

Clark brought over all of her makeup and hair products, and they waited for her on the bathroom counter.

"Sweet man," she whispered with a smile.

—

Clark waited anxiously for Gwen to get ready. He finally had his girl. He knew soon after meeting her that she was something special, and every day he spent with her proved it to be true. Tonight had to be perfect for her.

Gwen walked into the living room and did a turn.

"Well?"

Clark's gaze trailed down her body.

"Clark?"

"If skipping these reservations wouldn't get me blacklisted, I'd take you into the bedroom right now."

Gwen blushed. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"One more thing."

He pulled a large, flat box from a bookshelf nearby, then opened it to reveal a white gold, diamond necklace.

"Clark, it's beautiful."

"It's understated and elegant. Just like you."

"I can't accept this. It's too much."

"Do I love you?" he said as he removed the necklace.

"That's what you tell me." She grinned.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on being with me?"

"I do."

Clark stepped behind her and clasped the necklace in place.

"Then you should get used to me spoiling you with gifts."

Gwen touched the pendent with light fingers as Clark stood in front of her again.

"I don't love you for what you give me."

"I know. That just makes me want to give you more." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Don't want to smear your lipstick. Not yet, anyway."

Clark grinned and made Gwen blush. He held up a long black overcoat for her.

"Shall we?"

—

Clark led her into Jean-Georges with a hand at the small of her back. She looked at the soft and elegant decor while he talked to the maitre d', and they were escorted to a table with a half-booth. Clark helped her out of her coat and handed it to the maitre d', then waited while she scooted in. Then he slid in next to her.

"This place is gorgeous," she whispered.

"I don't come here often. Once or twice for some really important clients, but never alone, and never on a date."

"Does that make me special?"

"You've always been special."

Clark pulled her close and pressed his lips to her temple. Her chest fluttered. The way this man made her feel was both lovely and terrifying. She wanted to give herself to him completely, and that scared her.

He put his hand on her hip and opened the menu.

"Mind it we share this one? I don't want to let you go."

"You can order for me. I trust your taste."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then…"

He closed the menu and nodded to their waiter. For someone who admitted to not frequenting the restaurant, he ordered with confidence, right down to the wine selection.

"You're tense," he whispered.

"No, I'm not."

"You are. I've felt you relaxed. You're not relaxed. What's wrong?"

"This place is just so nice. I feel a little out of place."

"You don't think you deserve nice things?"

"It's not that. I'm just not used to it, and I feel like everyone here knows it."

"Then how about on our next date, you get to choose where we go."

Gwen took a deep breath and smiled.

"Is that what we're doing? Dating? Because we've been living together for months, and dating doesn't feel like the right word."

Clark rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Is that what's got you tense? Our situation?"

"I don't know."

"Gwen, yes, this is a date. We don't have to call what we're doing dating, but this is a date. With my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Did we not admit we love each other?"

Gwen smiled. "We did."

Clark brushed this thumb over her chin, and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Then you're my girlfriend."

"Then for our next date, let's do something more low key."

"You got it."

They talked while they ate, and Clark almost always had his hand on her in some way.

The ride home was no different. Clark raised the partition as soon as they were moving, and he pulled her into him for a long, lingering kiss.

"I love that I can kiss you now."

"Me, too." Gwen loosened Clark's tie and opened the top buttons of his shirt. "I like when you're more casual."

"Good to know."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Clark sighed. "Let's see… sleep in late with you in my arms. After that, no plans."

"Sounds like a good day."

Gwen trailed her fingers down his chest, then lay her head on his shoulder. Clark kissed the top of her head.

"When we get home, you can take your shower. I know you want to get out of that dress."

"Mostly the heels."

"Get comfortable. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"We just ate."

"For dessert."

"Mmmm. I could go for some ice cream."

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Why are you so good to me?" Gwen smiled up at him.

"Because I love you, and I want to make you happy."

Gwen nuzzled into his neck and kissed just below his ear.

"How would you like to take a trip?" he asked.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

"When?"

"Whenever you want," he said with a grin.

"I'd love to be somewhere warm right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've enjoyed the pool and beach so much. I'm getting spoiled. I miss summer."

"How about we go somewhere for Christmas? Just us."

"I couldn't leave Amber alone for Christmas, Clark."

"Right." He shook his head. "Ok, then. Next week."

"Next week?"

"Australia. We'll be back in time for Christmas."

"That's so soon. I don't even have a passport."

"I can make that happen."

"I'm sure you can." She smiled. "I've always wanted to go to Australia."

Clark pressed his lips to hers.

"Then that's what we'll do."

He gently tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth until she parted her lips, and he deepened their kiss. He held her face in his hands, and moaned when she squeezed his thigh.


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time since their deal began, Gwen was comfortable enough after her shower to slip into the robe that hung behind her bathroom door. The soft, grey cotton was warm and comforting as she dried her hair.

Clark waited in the kitchen, as promised. He placed bowls and spoons on the island as she walked in.

"Perfect timing," he said.

His eyes lingered over her, and she pulled the robe closed tighter.

"Come sit."

He scooped a heaping bowl of ice cream for both of them, then sat next to her at the island. He rubbed his hand down her back, and kissed her temple.

"You're nervous," he whispered.

"A little."

"We don't have to do anything, Gwen. I told you, we're still on your timetable. Eat your ice cream. We'll go from there."

She nodded and took a bite. He'd stocked her favorite ice cream months ago. At the moment, it soothed her.

"Unless you've changed your mind," he said.

"No. I haven't. It's just…" She played with her ice cream.

"It's what?"

"The way I feel about you. It scares me."

"Why?" He took her hand.

"What you do. Who you are."

"Gwen, that side of me—"

"No, I'm not talking about that. Or not only that. Clark…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then stared at her bowl for a moment. "You give off this air of strength. Power. Our deal, for instance. You took control. You wanted to take care of me. In the beginning you were so firm, and I didn't know you, so it scared me. It closed me off. Now, I know you. You've learned to be less firm with me, but there's never been a doubt in my mind that you were in control. What you did today, the plans, the dress… I loved it."

"I thought the restaurant made you feel out of place?"

"I'm not talking about the place. You… in charge. I like it. That's new for me. I've never liked to feel like I'm not in control, but I like that I don't have to be with you. And it scares me a little."

Clark lifted Gwen to sit on the island, and he stood between her legs.

"You're saying that you want me to take control?"

She hesitated, but nodded, and Clark caressed her face.

"What can I do to ease the fear?" he asked.

"Keep being gentle and honest with me."

Clark pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He scooped a spoonful of ice cream and held it out to her. She took the bite, then his lips were on hers again. The contrast of the cold ice cream and his warm mouth pulled a moan from her.

He pulled back and rubbed his hands over her thighs.

"Well, then, let me be honest. After Jorel made me his enforcer, I did eventually get comfortable with it. From that point on, I never had a desire to be gentle with anyone." He brushed his thumb over her mouth. "Until you."

Clark pulled at the belt of her robe until it fell open, revealing her lace underwear. He slipped his arms around her waist and tugged her to the edge of the counter, pulling her body flush against his own.

Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and sank her fingers into his hair. He kissed along her jaw to her ear.

"I can't wait to get you in my bed."

He pulled her legs around him then lifted her from the counter.

"What about the ice cream?"

"Leave it."

Clark carried her up the stairs. He pressed her up against the wall outside of his room and kissed her neck. She pulled the belt of his robe, then slid her hands up to his chest.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

Clark carried her into his room and lay her on the bed, then let his robe fall to the floor. He kissed from her knees, up her body as he crawled over her. He pinned her wrists against the bed and kissed her breathless.

—

Clark rolled onto his back and pulled Gwen against him. She ran her fingers through his chest hair as he heaved out his breaths.

"Forget Australia," she said. "Let's just stay here in this room."

Clark laughed and kissed her head.

"I've wanted to do that since the night I met you."

"If I'd known it would be that good I might have said yes."

Clark lifted her hand to his lips. "I'm glad you said no."

"What?"

"If you had agreed that first night, that would have been the end of it. We wouldn't be here now."

She traced a finger over his lips.

"I love you, Clark."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Say it again."

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too."

Gwen snuggled against his side and draped her arm over his waist.

"I'm exhausted."

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sleep."

"I don't want to sleep. I just want to lie here."

"I'm ok with that."

"I like your bed."

"Yeah?"

"It smells like you." She nuzzled against his chest. "It's like I'm surrounded by you."

Clark groaned. "Do you know how happy I am to hear you say things like that? I've wanted you for so damn long."

"You have me."

"Completely?"

She traced a finger down the middle of his chest.

"Completely."

—

Clark's phone woke Gwen, and she groaned.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Clark slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Gwen heard his voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She glanced at the darkness outside the window and rolled over onto her side.

She was almost asleep again when Clark spooned up behind her.

"Who was that?"

"Business."

"What time is it?"

"A little after two."

"And that was business?"

"Just Perry giving me some information."

"So, you're still off tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

She tugged his arm around her so that he was pressed up close against her.

"And I told him we'll be out of the country next week."

She turned to face him.

"Are we really going to Australia?"

"Didn't I say we were?"

Gwen smiled. "You're amazing."

She buried a hand in his hair and pressed her lips to his. Clark wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back, and pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

"This is nice and warm," he whispered.

"I could stay here forever."

"I'll hold you to that."

She kissed his chin. "Nothing to hold me to. I'm here willingly."

Clark closed his eyes and sighed, then he brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"I know I gave you a lot of reasons to call off our deal. When we first started, I thought you'd be gone before the end of the month. But you stuck around."

"We had a deal."

"And now?"

"Now, what?"

"Is any of this still just the deal for you?"

Gwen leaned up and kissed Clark's forehead. She lightly brushed her lips over his eyes, and down to his lips.

"If I remember correctly, part of the deal was that there would be no intimate touching."

"You remember correctly."

She stared into his eyes, then kissed his neck as her hand caressed his hip.

"Then what do you think? Is this still just the deal?"

Clark rolled her onto her back and smiled.

"Let's see how much we can break that part of the deal before the sun comes up."


	11. Chapter 11

Clark drifted back to sleep first. Gwen lay cradled in his arms, his face just inches from hers.

"Clark?"

No answer. He was truly asleep.

She traced her thumb along his jaw. He really was beautiful. Lying there asleep - content - he was more gorgeous than she'd ever seen him, and that was saying something.

Loving him was easier than she expected, but it still scared her.

She nuzzled her face into his neck, and took a deep breath.

"I do love you," she whispered.

—

Gwen woke again to a bright sun. She lay on her back, and Clark lay practically on top of her. His leg over hers, and his arm stretched out across her. She rubbed her eyes, then ran her fingers through his hair.

"Clark?"

He hummed softly, but didn't move.

"Clark?"

She ran her hand down his back and kissed the top of his head.

"Hmm?"

"Comfy?"

"Mmhmmm."

She smiled and played through his hair again. Clark nuzzled against her chest, and she shivered. He took a deep breath, and stretched, covering more of her than before.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning."

"Sleep ok?"

She nodded.

"Feel ok?"

She pulled his face to hers and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Better than ok," she said.

Clark smiled and kissed her again.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we just stay here?"

Clark brushed his fingers along her temple.

"We could," he said.

"But?"

"Gwen… you know this isn't just about sex, right?"

For the first time since she met him, Gwen saw doubt in his eyes. She pulled his face to hers and kissed his forehead, then rested it against hers.

"I love you, Clark. I loved you before we made love. I loved you before we even kissed. So, we can stay here in bed all day, or we can go out and do stuff all day. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

Clark buried his face in her neck, then kissed his way back to her lips.

"Why don't we shower, and I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast?"

"Is it breakfast? I don't even know what time it is."

"I don't care. I'm making you breakfast after our first night together."

Gwen smiled. "I like the sound of that. Are we showering together?"

"Tempting," Clark said with a grin. "But I think we'll be faster if we don't." He kissed her forehead. "I'm hungry."

Clark got out of bed and put on his robe.

"I guess we have to eat," she said.

She gave an exaggerated sigh, and Clark laughed.

"I guess so." Clark sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in for a lingering kiss. "I love you."

Gwen brushed her fingers over his jaw.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

"Good, because you'll hear it a lot."

—

They ate breakfast, technically brunch, and decided to walk on the beach. Clark waited for her by the back door with her coat. He held it as she slipped her arms inside, then he buttoned it up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's cold out there," he said.

"Won't you keep me warm?"

Clark brushed his nose alongside hers.

"Absolutely."

Gwen pulled a beanie from her pocket and pulled it down over her ears.

"Good. I hate to be cold."

"Good thing I run hot."

"Yes, you do."

Gwen bit her lip, and Clark swept her into his arms. She yelped and held on around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

Clark stared at her. His eyes traveled over her face.

"Trying to decide if we should go for our walk, or if I should just take you back upstairs."

Gwen kissed his jaw. "I'm good either way."

He groaned as he put her back on her feet.

"What have you done to me, woman?"

"What do you mean?"

"Taking a walk over sex. That wasn't me before I fell for you."

"Maybe it was. You just weren't with a woman who brought it out of you."

"Hmmm. Maybe." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Ready?"

Gwen rubbed her hands together. "Ready."

A light blanket of snow covered the beach. Clark held her hand as they walked. Her other hand sat in her coat pocket to keep warm.

"So, you stole my beanie," he said.

"Borrowed. Didn't you say something to the effect of 'whatever's mine is yours?'"

Clark shook his head. "I don't recall that."

"Uhhhh... Ok, I stole it. What're you gonna do about it?"

"Well, I could always toss you in the water."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?"

"Clark, it's freezing out here?"

"Well, it would be a punishment."

"Don't even think about it."

"Is that an order?" Clark laughed.

"Damn straight."

"Maybe you forgot…" Clark scooped her into his arms. "I'm the one who gives the orders."

"Clark!"

"You must need a reminder."

He strode toward the water.

"Clark, no!" She tried to get out of his grip, but he held her tight. "Stop! Don't you dare!"

"Those sound like more orders."

"Fine! Ok, you give the orders. I'm sorry!"

He pulled back as if to thrust her into the water, but she grabbed tight around his neck.

"Please, no! I'm sorry. Clark, please."

"I'm in charge?"

"You're in charge." She looked him in the eyes. "You give the orders, sir."

Any hint of a smile slipped from Clark's lips as he backed away from the water.

"What?" Gwen held on tighter. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You haven't called me 'sir' since…"

"I'm sorry. I know you just want me to call you Clark. I just—"

"No. It just kind of… it felt different."

Gwen smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're saying that you liked it… sir?" Gwen swallowed hard.

"Yeah."

Clark dropped to his knees and kissed Gwen hard as he lay her back in the snow. The cold seeped into her coat and she gasped his name against his lips.

"It's like being trapped between an iceberg and a furnace."

Clark smiled as he kissed down her neck.

"The contrast should make it more exciting."

Gwen moaned and reached out to her side. She grabbed a fistful of snow and pulled Clark into a kiss before she shoved it down the collar of his coat.

"Shit! That's cold!"

"But the contrast should make it more exciting."

"Oh, you're asking for it today."

"You promised to keep me warm, sir."

Clark smeared a handful of snow over her face, and she gasped.

"I also retaliate. Never forget that."

"Really? So, if I were to…"

She undid his pants and slipped her hand inside.

"Son of a bitch!" His entire body shivered. "Your hand is like ice."

"Good thing it's warm in there."

Clark nipped at her earlobe. "Pull your hand out. Now."

Gwen froze. The authority in his voice sucked all the defiance from her. Joking or not. She removed her hand, and Clark got to his feet. He zipped up his pants, then hefted Gwen over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I always keep my promises."

"And what promise are you keeping?"

"Getting you warm."

He smacked her ass, and she yelped.

"God, you're such a caveman."

"Are you complaining?"

She ran her hands down his back. "Not at all. I like the view." She smacked his ass, and he growled.

"You'll pay for that."

"Yeah? I think you're all talk."

"You're just digging deeper."

Gwen laughed.

Back at the house, Clark opened the back door, but set Gwen on her feet just outside of it. He brushed the snow from her coat and pulled the beanie from her head.

"You have ten seconds to get upstairs, get undressed, and get in my shower."

"Ten seconds?"

"Starting now."

Gwen backed away, then took off running. She stripped as she ran up the stairs and through Clark's bedroom. He joined her in the shower just as she got the water going.

He pressed against her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and he kissed her neck.

"Good girl."

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
